Lembranças
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Quão grande podia ser o poder de suas lembranças mais preciosas... Ela seria capaz de renunciar a qualquer coisa para salvar a vida daquele a quem ama ?... "Eu te amarei hoje e sempre, mesmo que amanhã eu não me lembre disso". - TRADUÇÃO


**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Recuerdos", de Lalaith Quetzalli. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**LEMBRANÇAS**

Era um campo esverdeado, a grama alta. Distinguiam-se algumas pétalas que deviam pertencer às flores de algum jardim próximo dali. E, no meio daquela grama, encontravam-se duas pessoas, parecia que ambas estavam discutindo acaloradamente. A primeira delas era uma mulher de vestido azul um pouco fora de moda, cabelos brancos enrolados de um modo que pareciam-se com um chapéu, e com um nariz bastante grande; o segundo era um jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos negros, com alguns lampejos de água-marinha, vestia uma camisa e uma bermuda, ele era muito bonito. De repente, a mulher concentrou sua energia em sua mão direita, e lançou-a em direção ao jovem, ele percebeu, mas não conseguiu evitar o ataque, que acertou-lhe em cheio.

\- Não ! - gritou uma jovem, aprumando-se.

A jovem devia ter uns quinze anos, tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho-escuros. O nome desta jovem era Chihiro, e, há cinco anos, ela estivera em um mundo diferente do seu, um mundo de espíritos. Ali conhecera muitos deuses, espíritos, feiticeiras e seres supremos, mas havia um, em especial, que não havia abandonado a sua mente durante todo este tempo, nem a sua mente e nem o seu coração; este era Nijihayami Kohaku Nushi, ou simplesmente Haku, como ela o havia conhecido, o Espírito do Rio, aprendiz da feiticeira Yubaba, a dona da Casa de Banhos dos Deuses.

\- Há alguma coisa errada - disse Chihiro, levantando-se da cama - Eu sei.

Rapidamente, Chihiro tirou o pijama, vestiu uma blusa branca, uma calça azul e um par de sapatos negros. Depois, pegou a primeira fita que viu em sua mesa de cabeceira, e, com ela, prendeu o seu cabelo, em um rabo-de-cavalo. O que ela não havia percebido foi que aquela fita que havia posto, de cor roxa, era a mesma que seus amigos haviam tecido para ela, naquele dia, na cabana de Zeniba.

\- Eu tenho de ir - disse ela, abrindo a janela - Preciso me assegurar de que ele está bem.

Logo em seguida, Chihiro saiu pela janela, descendo pelos galhos de uma árvore no quintal de sua casa. Ela correu, não fazia diferença o fato de a única luz ser a da Lua cheia, ela conhecia de cor aquele caminho. Não demorou a chegar à entrada do túnel, e não pensou duas vezes, cruzou-o, correndo, depois de chegar comeu algumas uvas que haviam ali perto, e quando passou a tontura, foi rapidamente à Casa de Banhos. Quando chegou à ponte, ela respirou profundamente e prendeu a respiração enquanto cruzava-a correndo. Aquilo era algo que Haku havia lhe ensinado. Após ter passado por sobre a ponte, ela inclinou-se até uma parede, e abriu uma pequena porta que era usada pelos empregados. Dali, ela passou para um pequeno jardim, no qual pôde respirar com mais calma, para depois descer, apressada, uma longa escadaria e abrir a porta que dava para as caldeiras.

\- Kamaji ! - chamou Chihiro, ao chegar.

\- Caramba, que susto você me deu - Kamaji começou a falar, enquanto virava-se, e então viu a jovem que tinha diante de si - Sen !

Sen, isso mesmo, era assim que todos a chamavam naquele lugar.

Bem naquele momento, Lin entrou carregando uma bandeja com comida, ela ficou bastante surpresa ao ver Chihiro ali.

\- Sen, o que você está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Lin.

\- Também é um prazer ver você, Lin - disse Chihiro, com um tom de voz um pouco irônico.

-E um prazer ver você, Sen, para nós dois - disse Kamaji, olhando para a jovem - Mas Lin tem razão, o que lhe traz de volta ?

\- É uma longa história - ela respondeu - Digamos apenas que eu estou com um mau pressentimento. Onde está Haku ?

\- Haku ? - perguntou Lin - Ele saiu, assim como Yubaba, há algum tempo.

\- Ah, não ! - exclamou Chihiro, desesperada.

\- O que há, Sen ? - perguntaram Kamaji e Lin, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Haku está correndo perigo ! - ela gritou-lhes, enquanto voltava para o lado de fora.

Depois de um bom tempo, ela conseguiu ver os jardins pelos quais Haku a havia guiado para ver os seus pais, quando eles haviam sido transformados em porcos. Ela imaginava que dali veria as pétalas das flores que tinha visto em seu sonho.

\- Eu já disse que vou embora ! - gritou uma voz masculina naquele momento.

\- Você não irá ! - replicou uma mulher - Você tem um contrato a cumprir comigo.

\- Isso não é verdade - disse ele - Esse contrato foi cancelado desde que recuperei o meu nome, e isso aconteceu há cinco anos, quando Chihiro se foi.

\- Chihiro, Sen - disse a mulher, irritada - Eu escuto todos os dias o nome dessa pirralha maldita.

\- Não admito que você insulte-a, Yubaba - disse ele, com fúria contida.

\- Haku, Haku - murmurou Yubaba - Você me comove - Você arriscou tudo para salvar aquela garota humana. E agora certamente você vai querer voltar a vê-la. Mas não o fará. Eu lhe disse naquela ocasião, eu matarei você.

Em seguida, Yubaba começou a concentrar energia. Haku permanecia imóvel. Chihiro observava tudo desde a entrada do jardim, tentava pensar em algo que pudesse fazer.

Bem nesse momento, Yubaba lançou a energia reunida na direção de Haku. Chihiro não se permitiu analisar a situação, simplesmente agiu.

\- Não ! - gritou ela, interpondo-se entre o ataque e Haku.

Haku arregalou os olhos diante do que acontecia, apesar de parecer tão diferente, aquela voz e aquela aura eram inconfundíveis.

\- Chihiro... - murmurou ele.

Bem na hora em que o ataque ia atingir Chihiro, a fita que ela usava no pescoço brilhou e formou um escudo que neutralizou o ataque.

"Irá protegê-la porque foi criada por aqueles que a querem bem", a voz de Zeniba ressoou em sua mente.

\- Obrigada, Zeniba - murmurou Chihiro, suspirando.

\- Quem é você ? - perguntou Yubaba, olhando-a detidamente.

\- Ora - disse Chihiro, calmamente - , Há poucos minutos atrás, você parecia lembrar perfeitamente de mim. Sou Chihiro.

Yubaba ficou bastante surpresa.

\- O que você quer aqui ? - perguntou Yubaba, com rancor.

\- Que você deixe Haku em paz - respondeu ela - Que lhe devolva a sua liberdade. Ele recuperou o seu nome, está livre.

\- Na verdade, não é bem assim, garota - disse Yubaba - O contrato assinado por ele não foi como trabalhador, e sim como aprendiz, e ele ainda não me pagou por tudo o que eu o ensinei.

\- Eu farei isso - disse ela - Eu lhe pagarei. Diga-me o que quer, e eu o darei a você.

Por um momento, Chihiro perguntou-se se seria capaz de renunciar a qualquer coisa que lhe pedissem com a intenção de salvar Haku, mas a resposta veio antes que ela pudesse duvidar. "Sim, sim, eu o faria".

\- Não, Chihiro - disse Haku, tentando detê-la.

\- Você me dará o que eu quiser ? - pergutou Yubaba.

\- Não, não faça isso - pediu Haku.

\- Sim - respondeu Chihiro, com firmeza.

\- Muito bem - disse Yubaba, sorridente - Então faremos um trato. Quero o seu poder.

\- Meu poder ? - perguntou ela, confusa.

\- Sim, as suas lembranças - esclareceu Yubaba - Quero o poder que guardam as suas lembranças mais preciosas.

\- Minhas lembranças ? - perguntou Chihiro.

\- Sim, as suas lembranças. O que há ? Você é idiota ? - perguntou Yubaba, aborrecida.

\- Não, não sou - respondeu Chihiro, incomodada - Eu darei a você as minhas lembranças, mas em troca você devolverá a Haku a sua liberdade, e não voltará a tentar causar-lhe dano.

\- De acordo - disse Yubaba, fazendo aparecer um papel e assinando-o.

Chihiro leu o que dizia o contrato, era exatamente o que ela havia especificado.

\- Muito bem - disse ela - Eu quero apenas fazer mais uma coisa antes de assinar.

\- Seja lá o que for, apresse-se - disse a feiticeira, impaciente.

Chihiro ignorou-a, deu meia-volta e ficou frente a frente com Haku.

\- Não faça isso - pediu ele, segurando suas mãos - Não assine.

\- Tenho de fazer isso, pela sua liberdade - disse ela, tentando sorrir.

\- Minha liberdade não vale a sua felicidade - insistiu Haku.

\- Sim, vale - ela assegurou-lhe. Suspirou - Para falar a verdade, eu vou sentir saudades de tudo isto.

Haku olhou-a, sem entender.

\- Você ainda não entende ? - perguntou ela, colocando uma mão na face dele - Estas são as minhas lembranças mais preciosas; todos os momentos que eu vivi neste mundo. E brevemente terei de esquecê-los.

\- Lembre-se de que nada é realmente esquecido, ainda que às vezes não consigamos nos lembrar.

"Tenho de fazer isso", pensou ela. "Antes que seja tarde".

Chihiro ficou na ponta dos pés, para conseguir ficar quase na mesma altura que Haku. Depois aproximou-se dele e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios, um beijo fugaz, mas repleto de sentimentos.

\- Eu te amo, hoje e sempre, mesmo que amanhã eu não me lembre disso - Murmurou Chihiro, com um suspiro, e começou a soluçar.

Haku não conseguiu reagir.

Chihiro virou-se e foi até onde Yubaba a esperava com o contrato, grossas lágrimas começavam a escorrer por seu rosto, enquanto ela segurava a pena e assinava o seu nome.

No instante seguinte, o contrato brilhou, uma luz cobriu a cabeça de Chihiro, enquanto ela fechava os olhos; e ainda com os olhos fechados, as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por sua face. Então as luzes desapareceram. E Chihiro caiu, inconsciente. Haku segurou-a, antes que ela desabasse no chão.

\- Chihiro... - murmurou ele, vendo a bela jovem em seus braços.

\- Bom, eu tenho o poder que queria, e você está livre. Vá embora - disse Yubaba, enquanto começava a sair dali.

Haku seguiu caminhando, com Chihiro em seus braços.

Minutos depois, ele flutuou até a janela aberta de Chihiro, havia usado as lembranças da jovem para orientar-se e chegar à casa dela. Suavemente, com cuidado para não despertá-la e alarmá-la, Haku depositou-a em sua cama e a agasalhou. Ao vê-la ali, adormecida, tendo esquecido tudo o que vivera no Mundo dos Espíritos, ele não pôde evitar de sentir-se mal consigo mesmo.

\- Tudo isso é minha culpa - murmurou Haku.

Lentamente, o jovem Espírito do Rio passou uma mão pelo rosto da jovem adormecida.

\- Talvez se eu tivesse agido antes, se eu tivesse lhe falado, isso não teria acontecido - murmurou ele - Te amo, Chihiro.

\- Com isso, Haku inclinou-se para beijá-la brevemente nos lábios. E enquanto ele separava-se dela, uma lágrima solitária caiu sobre o rosto da jovem.

Haku decidiu que aquele era o momento de ir embora, transformou-se em dragão e saiu voando a toda velocidade.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, uma jovem chamada Chihiro acordou, em sua cama, sentindo-se muito confusa.

\- Chihiro, aqui está o café da manhã - disse sua mãe, entrando no quarto. Então, dirigiu-se até a janela - Querida, você dormiu com a janela aberta, vai pegar um resfriado - fechou a janela.

Ela tirou os lençóis e sentou-se. Então sua mãe virou-se para olhar para ela.

\- Chihiro - disse sua mãe, séria, olhando-a - , Quantas vezes eu tenho de repetir para você não dormir com as suas roupas ?

Chihiro olhou para si mesma, confusa, ela não se recordava de ter vestido aquela roupa.

\- Bem, vou sair para que você se troque - disse sua mãe, saindo do quarto Mas apresse-se, ou o café vai esfriar.

Ela pôs-se de pé, e, ao levar uma das mãos à cabeça, notou que tinha os cabelos amarrados com a velha fita roxa, ela nem mesmo conseguia lembrar-se de quem a havia lhe dado. E então, ao levar as mãos ao rosto, ela o sentiu umedecido, lágrimas. Tocou uma de suas bochechas , e soube que eram suas próprias lágrimas, mas por que havia chorado ? E ao tocar a sua outra bochecha, também sentiu o rastro de uma lágrima, mas um estranho sentimento lhe dizia que ela não a havia derramado; mas então, quem fora ?

Chihiro estava tão confusa como nunca havia estado em sua vida. Mas, como estava com pressa, ela deixou isso de lado e apressou-se para trocar de roupa.

* * *

_**1 ano depois **_

\- Vou caminhar um pouco, mamãe, volto logo - disse Chihiro.

Agora ela era uma bela jovem de dezesseis anos, e continuava a prender o cabelo com a mesma fita roxa, não sabia porque era tão especial para ela. Naquele dia, ela e seus pais estavam de férias em um bosque, nas imediações de um rio.

\- Não demore, e tenha cuidado, porque a margem do rio está escorregadia - advertiu sua mãe.

\- Sim, mamãe - disse Chihiro, sorrindo, enquanto se afastava.

Ela caminhou, seguindo o percurso do rio por um longo tempo. Havia algo a respeito dos rios que a fascinava, apesar de não saber exatamente o que era.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela tropeçou e um dos seus sapatos caiu dentro do rio.

\- Que droga - murmurou Chihiro.

Ela inclinou-se, tentando alcançar o sapato, tentou aproximar-se um pouco mais, mas então, com um passo em falso, ela escorregou e caiu no rio.

\- Ai ! - gritou ela, ao cair.

Ela tentava sair, nadar, mas era impossível, ela nunca havia sido uma boa nadadora.

De repente, ela teve algo parecido com uma visão: era ela mesma, ainda criança, há uns três anos, um sapato caía no rio, ela inclinava-se para pegá-lo e caía dentro d'água. Mas então uma força sobrenatural a tirava de lá e a salvava.

E bem nesse momento, um jovem segurou-a firmemente, e tirou-a do rio. O jovem era alto, obviamente era mais velho do que Chihiro; de olhos verdes e cabelos negros, vestia roupas casuais. Deteve-se por um segundo para admirar a bela jovem que acabara de colocar no chão.

"Que linda", pensou ele.

Mas então ele reparou em algo, ela não respirava. De imediato, o jovem começou a tentar fazê-la reagir. Fez respiração boca a boca.

\- Reaja, por favor, reaja - murmurou o jovem, com uma estranha apreensão em sua voz.

De repente, Chihiro tossiu repetidas vezes, cuspindo água, depois disso começou a respirar agitadamente, pouco a pouco se recuperando.

\- Ni... ha... i... ko... u... n... sh… - murmurava ela, entre uma e outra respiração.

Ele não conseguia entender o que ela estava tentando dizer.

De repente, ela arregalou bastante os olhos. O olhar castanho dela indo de encontro ao olhar esmeralda dele. E foi exatamente neste momento que uma miríade de imagens invadiu a sua mente. As últimas foram as mais surpreendentes: um rapaz, ela o beijava, e depois começava a chorar, ao mesmo tempo em que assinava o seu nome em um papel.

\- Haku ! - gritou Chihiro, aprumando-se e abraçando ao rapaz.

\- Chihiro ! - exclamou ele, verdadeiramente surpreendido - Você se lembra de mim ?

\- Sim, eu me lembro de você, eu me lembro de tudo - disse Chihiro, com um amplo sorriso - Não sei como, mas consegui me lembrar de tudo.

\- A fita - explicou Haku, apontando para a fita roxa que mantinha amarrado o cabelo da jovem - A fita que Zeniba, Sem-Rosto, o bebê e a mosca fizeram, protegeu você.

Chihiro derramava lágrimas de felicidade.

\- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou ela.

\- Faz um ano que eu estou morando aqui - disse Haku - Sempre com a esperança de que algum dia eu pudesse voltar a estar perto de você.

Haku enxugou lentamente as lágrimas de Chihiro. Ao contato da mão dele com o rosto dela, ela sentiu-se como se estivesse nas nuvens.

\- Chihiro... - murmurou ele, em tom de voz sério - Há algo que eu quero lhe dizer, que eu devia ter dito desde a última vez em que nós dois nos vimos.

\- O que é ? - perguntou ela, sorrindo-lhe.

\- Que... - o sorriso dela deu-lhe ânimo para terminar - Que eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo - disse Chihiro, docemente - Eu já tinha dito a você: eu te amo, hoje e sempre.

Então, ambos uniram-se em um beijo suave, terno e muito romântico. Pouco a pouco, o beijo foi aumentando de intensidade, tornando-se mais apaixonado, mais profundo, fazendo com que ambos sentissem coisas que jamais haviam pensado em sentir. O amor, aquilo era o amor.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A e Disclaimer: **Sei que talvez lhes pareça que o final foi um pouco abrupto, mas eu não queria acrescentar nada que o arruinasse. É a primeira fanfic que escrevo de Spirited Away, espero que vocês gostem. E, seguindo os protocolos, tenho de dizer-lhes que os personagens e a toda a história de Spirited Away, conhecido aqui como "A Viagem de Chihiro" não pertencem a mim, e sim a Hayao Miyazaki. A história narrada na fic, sim, me pertence.

Espero que gostam desta fic, e que leiam mais histótias escritas por mim. ^_^

_Adieu._

* * *

**N/T 2: **Mais uma tradução minha, a primeira que faço do filme "A Viagem de Chihiro". Espero que todos aqueles que vierem a lê-la gostem dela.

E, se for possível, podem deixar algumas reviews, please ?


End file.
